An on-going program to insure excellence of cancer education in all academic areas of the Mid-America Cancer Center Program of the University of Kansas Medical Center in Kansas City and Wichita, at the University of Kansas in Lawrence and at Kansas State University in Manhattan. Specific objectives include: 1. To further develop strong interdepartmental cancer education programs at the undergraduate (medical, nursing, biological sciences and allied health) student level. 2. To further develop a strong outreach program of cancer education for practicing physicians. 3. To further develop strong departmental programs of post residency oncology training. 4. To enhance cancer teaching programs at those Universities with strong biological science faculties. 5. To develop techniques to evaluate the overall effectiveness of the cancer education program. Methods include study and revision when necessary of the cancer content of the appropriate curriculum, sponsorship of cancer symposia and seminars and circuit courses for nurses and physicians, stressing interdepartmental teaching, support of post-doctoral oncology residencies, development of cancer libraries at participating institutions, sponsoring brief cancer research fellowships for students on a competitive basis and developing a college level oncology survey course.